


Do Ut Des

by Rroselavy



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-30
Updated: 2010-06-30
Packaged: 2017-10-10 08:15:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/97565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rroselavy/pseuds/Rroselavy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Payback is a bitch … or is it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do Ut Des

**Author's Note:**

  * For [a_mael](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=a_mael).



Sometimes Koumyou imagined that he'd conjured up Ukoku from a dream. As it was, it seemed that all he had to do was think of the younger sanzo, and then, within a day or two, he'd appear at Koumyou's door. Perhaps though, if he were being honest, Koumyou would have just admitted that Ukoku was often on his mind.

So it came as no surprise on that late-spring morning when Koumyou returned from his constitutional, after having left Kouryuu at lessons, to find Ukoku cooling his heels on the veranda outside Koumyou's apartment. Except for the fact that, by the time Koumyou arrived, there was no sign of the younger man. Perplexed by the seeming apparition, Koumyou was left to set the flowers he and Kouryuu had collected—Himalayan poppies—in a vase and place them on the low dresser opposite his bed. The blue hues of the bouquet seemed to cool the sultry air of the room to a more tolerable temperature.

Koumyou felt the tickle from a bead of sweat sliding between his shoulder blades. The day was a rare one for him, cleared of meetings and administration, his to do as he pleased, and, at that particular moment, the thought of a tepid shower seemed to equate with Nirvana. He peeled off his garments, grabbed a faded, cotton yukata, and stepped into his private bath. The room was far from ornate, but that it was his own, was a luxury in itself. Koumyou left the overhead light off, preferring the natural light afforded by the open window. The curtains hung limply on either side, attesting to the still heat of the morning. Koumyou stepped in under a cool deluge, the temperature immediately causing gooseflesh to raise on his arms and his nipples to tighten. It was a refreshing contrast to the hot, humid day.

"You should be more careful, _houshi_-sama."

The low, close voice caused Koumyou to start, but as he turned toward its owner, he found his head flattened against the cool tiles of the shower wall. His heart pounded in his chest, and Koumyou felt his dick harden. The breathy quality in the other man's voice told him his intruder was equally turned on. Koumyou's arms were jerked roughly behind his back and his wrists were bound tightly.

"You never know who might slip in and have their way with you." Teeth latched on to the lobe of one ear and Koumyou was treated to a flash of raven hair. His knowing smile turned to a soft groan as his attention was focused to the pinpoints of pain caused by the sharp nip. Ukoku's ragged breath ghosted over his cheek.

"Are you the big, bad wolf, come to break my bones?" Koumyou suspected this was payback for a recent tryst that had included anal beads and a cock-ring. His dick twitched in approval. The cascade of water ended and Koumyou stood, dripping, the cool air caressing his wet skin.

"Mm, perhaps," Ukoku mused. "If you're good, that is. Otherwise, I could just leave you trussed up to be found in quite a compromising position."

Either scenario held some appeal, Koumyou decided. He imagined the shocked face of whomever came upon him that way. The rumors that would abound.

"Well, if you didn't lock the door behind you, who's to say what can happen?" He retorted. A towel draped over his head and Koumyou was spun around. He felt hands rubbing the excess water from his hair, then he was roughly planted face-first against the wall. The thought of being taken right then had his heart beating a staccato in his chest. The towel was removed, and a blindfold slipped over Koumyou's eyes.

"I'll bet you'd like that." A knee slipped between Koumyou's legs and Ukoku rubbed his hard length against one buttock. "Almost as much as me pounding you into tomorrow, here and now."

Koumyou agreed that did sound like a good idea. But he knew now that was most certainly not Ukoku's intention. Not when he could draw out the game, layering on the tension. Koumyou trembled.

"It seems that I'm helpless, now." He murmured. It was a white lie that only enhanced the building eroticism; both men knew Koumyou could slip his bonds easily, if he wanted. Though he was much more interested in seeing how far Ukoku would take his control.

"At my mercy?" Ukoku's voice was husky with desire. Koumyou felt himself turned yet again and yanked forward this time. He felt the heat of Ukoku's skin before a tongue skimmed over his lips. Koumyou parted them, too late, though, because strong hands fell on his shoulders and he was pushed down onto his knees. The heady scent of Ukoku's sex filled his nostrils moments before the blunt head of his cock was being unceremoniously pushed between Koumyou's lips. He opened his mouth wide to accept all of Ukoku's length, and felt the tight grip of Ukoku's fingers against his scalp, holding his head fast.

Ukoku fucked his mouth slowly and deeply, and Koumyou worked on the invading cock with teeth and tongue, his own neglected sex quivering with each satisfied sound that escaped Ukoku's lips. Saliva pooled in Koumyou's mouth as he anticipated the tang of Ukoku's spend, and then, all too soon his lover withdrew. Ukoku tilted Koumyou's head up. His grip on Koumyou's hair tightened appreciably, causing his scalp to tingle.

"Not so fast."

He yanked Koumyou roughly to his feet and then dragged him out of the shower. Koumyou imagined he was dripping water--a telltale path that would soon evaporate. It was a strange sensation to be led through his familiar environment. Bereft of his sight, Koumyou could hear more acutely the sounds of everyday life in the temple surrounding them; the knowledge that the other denizens of Kinzan would be going about their business while he and Ukoku were so delectably distracted only served to make their interlude more sensual.

"Gods-_damn_, Koumyou! You really missed your calling!" Ukoku remarked as Koumyou's shins hit the low platform of his bed. That would leave twin bruises, he mused. Ukoku's hands pushed Koumyou to his knees again, the silk rug a much more comfortable resting place.

"Such profanity, Ukoku," he observed as Ukoku pushed his chest down to the bed. Koumyou's hard cock rubbed against the cool, smooth teak of the frame and he hissed out a breath.

"Says the priest who was just sucking my cock better than a temple whore," Ukoku growled. He spread Koumyou's knees wider, forcing him to lean forward on the mattress. Ukoku grabbed his hips and pulled him away from the bed. His cock bobbed freely.

"Hm? I wouldn't know about that," Koumyou replied. He gasped when Ukoku reached around and palmed his length. A field of white stars burst behind his eyelids.

"Then you'll have to trust me," Ukoku purred, letting go of Koumyou's cock.

"Are you sure you wouldn't want me to test your theory?" Koumyou asked innocently. Ukoku's hands spread his cheeks and Koumyou felt the blunt head of his cock press insistently at his entrance, and then the slow burn as it breached him and Ukoku slowly filled him. Koumyou held no illusion that Ukoku was enjoying himself immensely. His fingers dug into Koumyou's hips, holding him steady.

"As if I could stop you," he whispered.

They both seemed to realize Koumyou's hands were in the way at the same time, because no sooner had he wished that they were freed, then Koumyou felt a tug at his bindings and his wrists came apart. He brought his arms weakly over his head and then grabbed fistfuls of his coverlet. And then he was hanging on for dear life as Ukoku drove into him with abandon, and the sharp blaze of being entered unprepared was soon replaced by the smooth rhythm of Ukoku's movements. The room was filled with their grunts and groans, and the slip and slide of their sweat-sheened bodies.

"You underestimate your power," Koumyou managed when he could breathe again.

"Some people would call that realism," Ukoku replied, between thrusts. His hand came around to stroke Koumyou's dick, and all conversation ended as they raced headlong to completion.

"Ukoku!" Koumyou rasped as he came hard, his seed spilling into Ukoku's palm. He felt Ukoku withdraw, the thought 'too soon' flitting through his mind until he felt hot jism splatter across his back. Ukoku continued to orgasm for a few seconds more, pulsing more come over Koumyou's body.

Ukoku released Koumyou, then dragged his hand over Koumyou's back, mixing their essences. Koumyou couldn't think of a more erotic communion.

Ukoku lifted the blindfold off of Koumyou's eyes and used it to wipe off his hand and Koumyou's back, then they both clambered onto the mattress, landing in a tangle of limbs. Ukoku twined one hand with Koumyou's and brought them together to his lips.

"Why didn't you tell me I was hurting you?" he asked when he saw the rope-burn his handiwork had left.

Koumyou blinked his eyes open against the bright light of mid-morning sun. He glanced around his surroundings, so familiar, yet, at the same time, subtly different than before, when the room had been devoid of Ukoku. His eyes fell upon the vase of poppies. Cut from their roots, the flowers would only last a few days at most, before they would wilt and turn brown. Koumyou turned his attention back to Ukoku. Their relationship, should the balance of power shift in either direction, would be as tenuous as those flowers.

"It was no bother, really," he smiled. He trailed his fingers over Ukoku's damp skin, smoothing the frown that furrowed the younger man's brow.

Koumyou turned on his side and nestled against Ukoku, his arm sliding to encircle the younger man's waist. He rested his head on Ukoku's shoulder. The fins on ceiling fan above their heads circled lazily, stirring the still air.

"Will you be leaving soon?" Koumyou's eyelids felt heavy.

"I can stay for a bit."

Koumyou yawned sleepily. A nap was a perfectly fine way to spend his day off.

When he awakened several hours later, the sun was lower in the sky and the oppressive heat of the morning had finally dissipated. Koumyou was alone, covered by the yukata he'd taken into the shower. With a start, he realized it was nearly time to collect Kouryuu from his lessons.

The events of the morning came flooding back to him, and for a moment Koumyou imagined that he'd dreamed Ukoku. But then he moved and felt the ache of well-used muscles. A glance at his wrist revealed an angry burn.

Koumyou hastily dressed, pushing aside the disappointment that threatened to settle in his stomach. As much as he would have liked Ukoku to stay until he'd awakened, Koumyou couldn't help but smile in anticipation of the next time he saw his lover.

The next time he saw Ukoku, he would be prepared.


End file.
